When The Impossible Became Possible
by ACanofLife
Summary: One night where the killer became the healer and his enemy became the one healed. Two completely different beings weren't supposed to mingle and come out alive. Ghoul and human. Ghoul inspector Amon and the infamous Eyepatch. What will happen?


**A BIG, BIIIIG thanks and shout-out to SkippyRussellPoof, who let me steal his/her idea and twist the two characters around. Thank you so much, nee-san! Go on, check out her/his story 'Two odd but unique friends'. You won't regret it! :3**

A/N: Herro there! Thank you for checking out my story. (=^w^=) This story is somewhat in the middle of Aogiri-arc, and everything else is soon going to be cleared soon. (I hope XD ). I love you all!

* * *

Intro

.

His vision blurred and the world danced around as Kaneki struggled to draw in life's sweet breath. Blood splattered- _burst _from the wound that pierced his heart right in the middle.

Bull's eye.

_I didn't know I had that much blood in me. _Kaneki thought bitterly, spitting out a mouthful of blood and left hand pressed over the giant gap in hopes of stopping the blood flow. But lady luck wasn't on his side today. (Was she ever?). Even with his regenerative abilities the wounds wouldn't just heal.

His lungs hit the crushed bones each time it expanded, drawing horrified gasps from Kaneki.

_It feels terrible…_

He made a whimpering noise from the back of his throat as his knees gave away, making him collapse to the hard muddy ground.

"Shit." He grunted out. This wasn't how it was supposed to be-

His vision dimmed.

_No…! I can't- I can't die… __**here**__... have to protect…-_

And the next second Kaneki was gone.

.

"Oh my… _god_."

.

* * *

It was probably morning the next time Kaneki woke as bright light invaded his vision. He immediately snapped them shut. Agh. His whole body felt sore and-

Kaneki bit back a particularly loud scream as sharp pain ripped through his chest.

_Oh yeah… I was…_

_But why haven't it healed-?_

He cautiously placed a finger on his chest. **Ouch. **He shuddered, but they were… bandaged? Kaneki blinked. Bandage?

_And wasn't I lying on the ground-!?_

He jumped up, ignoring the pain for the moment. (He had suffered far worse treatment, anyway). Judging by its looks, Kaneki was in some kind of apartment. And a bachelor's one, at that. It wasn't _that _messy, but had a stone-hard look to them and some kind of coldness that just **told **him it was not a family home. No personalization, no decorations and no pictures.

But screw that.

Where the hell was he?

And _who _exactly brought him kindly to their home and _also_ bandaged his terribly huge injury- which was also some sizes too big to pass for a simple scratch?

_A Dove?_ His unhelpful brain butted in.

_N-no, it couldn't be_\- they surely wouldn't leave him lying around like this; injuries did not matter. If it was some normal civilian; could they have seen his eye- oh _god- nononononono_-

_Hush, Kaneki. Think, think. _

Kaneki forced himself to calm down. _Think __**rationally.**_A civilian would surely take him to the hospital, ghoul or not. So he could check the two out of his list. But if not these two, then who…?

A fellow ghoul?

He wouldn't… say so. But it was certainly more probable than the other options. Then why wasn't he dropped at Anteiku? That was the safest place for ghouls in the 20th word- or in Tokyoitself- so why then-

Then the problem solved itself.

Or shall he say, gave birth to _even more _problems.

Pale, slightly yellow skin; head held high, neatly combed black hair; a lean, but muscular build; dark eyes.

Kaneki stared wide-eyed at the investigator, his mouth unceremoniously hanging open. Only one word came to his mind, and that was-

_Shit._

"Well, I see you woke up, _Eyepatch_."

* * *

Chapter One – The Meeting

.

Kaneki felt his whole body tense up at the sight of that _particular _inspector. "What… what- are _you_ doing _here_?" He demanded. "Where am I?"

"_People_ usually stay at _their_ _homes_, at _night._" Amon said, highlighting the words which proved his obvious disdain at the half ghoul. "And for your second question- which I'm sure you've figured by now, you're at my house."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" The inspector scowled as he pulled out a chair from the corner of the room to sit. He still maintained a good distance away from Kaneki. _As if I'd bite him!_

"Why did you bring me… _here_?"

"You were bleeding. And unconscious. I don't think there is any hospital that treats ghouls, and I figured it would be better to treat you than to leave you to bleed to your death."

"…Oh." Kaneki couldn't find anything more to say. "Uh, thank you."

He noticed the man widen his eyes by a fraction; before he immediately switched back to his monotonous façade.

"I only did so because I wanted _answers_." Amon frowned. "It's not like I wanted to, _Eyepatch_."

Kaneki chuckled slightly. "Answers, huh?" He said. "I wished… for some answers, too."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Amon just raised his eyebrows, saying nothing in reply. "…How are your wounds healing?" He asked in a poor attempt to change the subject. Kaneki carefully poked his wound again.

"It hurts."

"Er… oh. Doesn't it usually heal instantly for you ghouls?"

Kaneki nodded. "It does. But for some reason, it hasn't yet."

"Any idea why?"

He shook his head, "I don't… think so."

"Are you eating- well, _right_?" Amon said, his face resembling a child who had just been forced to eat a platter of bitter vegetables. Kaneki smiled. He definitely enjoyed seeing that expression. Call him a psychopath if you will- but it was _so_ _fun_ to toy with them.

"Not starving, I suppose. That's for sure." He replied.

"…Let me just get something to eat." The man said hastily- almost running out of the room- and barely avoiding a trip to the ground by an ill-placed foot, "Do you- want coffee?"

"That would be nice." Kaneki said. "Thank you."

His coffee soon arrived. Amon had gotten a bowl of ramen for himself, which stunk so bad for Kaneki that he barely resisted throwing it out of the window- bowl, owner and all. But that wasn't a good idea to try it with a ghoul inspector- the particular inspector who had also saved his life... he supposed.

_That was nice of him. As a CCG._

_Right? _

Kaneki raised the cup to his lips and took a sip.

_The hell-!?_

He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. The coffee was disgusting! The sugar was practically non-existent, the milk was too much, and the coffee was probably the lowest grade he had ever tasted. Kaneki bit his cheeks and tilted his head so the offending liquid could quickly go down his throat.

He had to be _polite_. He was the guest here- however the circumstances were different than the normal scenario. The man had no business in giving him high-quality coffee. But Amon had noticed his gesture.

Blushing a slight pink hue, the inspector said, "Sorry. Not really used to making coffee…"

"It's- it's okay."

"…Want uh, some ramen?" Amon offered.

Kaneki made a face. "NO."

"A-ah… I mean- well, no- thanks." He turned red. The coloring was especially vivid on his pale-as-dead face. Amon grinned.

"Sorry. Hard to resist."

Kaneki laughed.

And that, was how his odd, yet 'happy' journey with a human started.


End file.
